


Cause your body's on fire (show me how to control it)

by skamsnake



Series: Ziggy Stardust Series [9]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Crying, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Edging, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Robbe in Sander's clothes should be a tag, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, light humiliation kink, mentions of sub drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: Robbe's improvised selfcare session is interrupted when Sander comes home early from a family dinner.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Ziggy Stardust Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528016
Comments: 26
Kudos: 213





	Cause your body's on fire (show me how to control it)

**Author's Note:**

> You know that feeling when a prompt is just *too* good? When it's so well thought out and so detailed, you can't stop thinking about it until you start writing it? But then you start to worry, 'what if it doesn't turn out the way I planned, what if I can't do it proper justice', and it grows into this big scary thing staring back at you from the screen and you're just stuck? 
> 
> Well that's what happened to me with this prompt - that was gifted to me 8 (EIGHT) fucking months ago by the sweetest, most patient, loveliest lil anon (you know who you are babe). Luckily, I am also gifted with the most amazing friend and writer, who helped me so much when I was about to give up. Ik zie je graag, Z 🥺❤️
> 
> Anywaysss, I hope these 9K of pure filth is worthy of one of my fave prompts ever - please leave a kudos or a comment if you think so - I need it more than ever lmao
> 
> Title is from Robbe's Stormzy thirst post 👑

***

 _S_ a _nder (18:21)_

Dropped some stuff off at yours  
I’ll be over at 22  
God I hate family dinners

Robbe closes the text and looks down at the green duffel bag dropped just behind the apartment door. He smiles and picks it up, exhaling slowly, as he locks the door behind him and kicks off his shoes.

It’s so quiet in the apartment. No other sound but the soft pad of his own feet across the wooden floor, and the insistent buzzing of the old refrigerator in the kitchen. 

Robbe likes the quiet. It’s rare with so many people living here, but now that Milan’s gone to Amsterdam to see his parents after the lockdown, and Zoë is staying somewhere she wouldn’t say, the apartment is empty for the week.

Robbe is excited to finally get to spend some time on his own after months of being locked up with his mom. It’s not that he minds spending time with her, it’s just— he desperately needs time alone with Sander. 

It’s been great seeing him again, for walks, for matches at the tennis court, and coffee in the sun. Robbe’s mom even let Sander sleep over once, but Robbe just couldn’t fully relax and let go with her _right_ _next door_.

Robbe’s isn’t exactly _quiet_ during sex and he’s getting tired of sneaky handjobs and stifled moans in public restrooms. He wants to be able to whimper and groan and _scream_ if he needs to. And more than anything, he wants Sander to _talk_ to him again, without having to whisper. The kind of talk he’s so talented at. The dirty kind.

So it didn’t take him long to accept the offer of watering Milan’s excessive amount of house plants at the chance of having the apartment to himself for a full seven days.

Sander is coming over after the family dinner he couldn’t get out of, and Robbe decides to enjoy the temporary solitude in his own way, blasting his Bowie playlist and stripping down to just t-shirt and boxers as he walks around the apartment, filling the fridge and unpacking his own bags, sipping coffee and eating instant noodles.

He takes a long shower after douching thoroughly, liking the way it makes him feel completely clean and ready, enjoying the sensation of the warm water on his face, on his back, the cool tile against his hands. It brings back memories of Sander’s hands on his hips, in his hair, turning him around and positioning him up against the wall, like that night at the hotel. The memories of Sander’s fingers between his cheeks, teasing, testing that he was still open and wet, the head of his cock so smooth and thick as it stretched his rim deliciously. Memories of his own breath and moans, completely careless and free maybe for the first time in his life, merging with increasingly filthy fantasies about his coming reunion with Sander tonight.

And Robbe can’t wait for them to have the apartment to themselves for a couple of days. No clothes, no reason to keep the noise down. Just the two of them, coffee and croques and so much cu- 

Robbe stops the train of thought before it derails him completely. But he finds himself smiling the whole time anyway.

He never knew he had such fantasies until he met Sander, never knew how much he’d like it when Sander pushes him up against a wall and makes him beg for a kiss with just his body, when he slides his hands down over his ass in public, whispering how Robbe drives him mad walking around looking so delicious.

There’s still so much he’d like to explore with Sander, but for now he’ll have to wait a little longer. 

He wants to do something nice for Sander though, make him feel at home when he arrives, so he picks up the green bag and unzips it, taking out t-shirts and boxers and extra socks, stopping when he finds Sander’s cream sweatshirt tucked down at the bottom of the bag.

Robbe loves that jumper. It feels so soft against his cheek when he hides his face in Sander’s shoulder, and he really loves how the warm beige color brings out the icy grey in his hair and the dark forest green in his eyes. Not to mention the golden glow of his smooth, tanned skin when he pulls it off-- 

The last time he saw it, Sander was smirking at him in the camera, biting his thumb as Robbe teased him with all the things he wanted to do to him.

Robbe feels himself grow harder at the thought of what they did that day, how hot it was watching Sander, completely wrecked and wanton, moaning his name as he jerked off to the sight of Robbe touching himself - but even more so how good it had felt touching _himself_ in front of Sander, how safe, how _right_ it had felt.

Robbe can’t stop himself from bringing the sweater to his face and inhale deeply, Sander’s scent still lingering there a little, and in a moment of sudden overwhelming longing, he pulls off his own t-shirt and puts it on, wanting to feel the softness of it against his naked chest and the scent to envelope him like a hug. 

It’s a little big on him, the neck slightly open and revealing his collarbone, the sleeves slipping down a little over his hands, but he likes the way it makes him feel small, the way it makes Sander feel big, big _on_ him, and Robbe can’t believe how fucking lucky he is. How much his life has changed in just a couple of months, how much _he_ has changed. Even a year ago it would have been unthinkable that he would be out, have a boyfriend, be so comfortable in his sexuality, and feel so loved, _and so turned on,_ by every single thing his very own edgy-pretentious artist would say and do.

He checks the time, _21.01,_ throwing himself on the bed with a deep sigh, his body restless with desire now, easing into the mattress and feeling the soft cream jumper under his hands.

He imagines it’s Sander pushing him down on the bed and easing in between his thighs, pushing the shirt slightly up, surprised and excited to see his boyfriend in his own clothes, but just as desperate to get it off, and explore the body under it. 

Robbe pretends his own hand is Sander’s, travelling slowly up his stomach and chest to his nipple, squeezing it gently, and feeling how it sends a jolt of pleasure through his body, noticing how it gets increasingly hard and sensitive at the touch.

With one hand still teasing his sensitive nipple, Robbe picks up his phone again with his free hand and scrolls through their chats and the numerous photos Sander had sent him to document his days during lockdown.

There are early morning shots of the sun rising pink and purple over the city, and late night panoramas of starry nights, playfully connected in some editor to form a Bowie lightning bolt across the sky, because his boyfriend is a dork and Robbe loves him the more for it.

He smiles at the mix of grandiose love confessions and increasingly explicit photos Sander had sent him recently, like the delicate drawing of Robbe in feathered wings he’d sent the other day, chin resting in his hand, curls soft like a halo around his head as he gazed up at the words, ‘ _See how she leans her cheek upon her hand, O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek_ ,'immediately followed by a photo of Sander’s butt fresh out of the shower with the accompanying text, _‘I see you looking,_ _snoepje.'_

The quarantine had taken its toll on Sander though, Robbe knew this. Sander is a physical person, he needs kisses and reassuring touches to just _be_ in his body sometimes, and it had hurt to not be able to give him that.

They had spent the first days out of lockdown just holding each other, cuddling, kissing, fingertips tracing patterns on skin as they found their way back into each other's arms. 

His own fingertips are tracing patterns too now, _down_ , finding their way back to the burning desire he had suppressed while sex with Sander wasn’t really possible, at least not the way he’d wanted it.

Robbe feels his hand press down against his bulge, thumb teasing at the lining of his boxers as he locates the most recent wandelingen video Sander had sent him.

He loads it, then puts the phone on _Do Not Disturb_ , and reaches for his earphones twisted on the bedside cabinet, and puts them on, pressing play on the video when he settles back on the pillow.

His heart lifts seeing Sander’s face, he’ll always hold these videos so close to his heart, and he can’t help but smile watching Sander round the corner to the bikes, the graffiti on the wall a dead giveaway of what he’s about to announce. 

‘Now that we’re approaching the end of lockdown … _hopefully_ … we’re also approaching the apotheosis of our story, my dear Robbe.’ 

Robbe holds the phone sideways in his left hand, winding his right hand back down over the cream sweatshirt, resting it on his bulge, caressing, pushing and pulling slightly as he rewinds and listens to Sander again, ‘ _our story, my dear Robbe… our story, my dear Robbe...’_

He teases himself, feeling his dick harden against his palm, feeling a little dirty for it while he’s in Sander’s sweatshirt but lifting his knees to his chest nonetheless, the way Sander likes him to. The way he did, when he had Sander on top of him, dropping freshly baked and way too expensive croissants right on this very floor.

He feels down the fabric of his boxers, over his balls, full and heavy, and down along his taint, circling his hole through his briefs, just the way Sander does, as he watches his boyfriend shout, _‘right here, in this place, two men found each other. A kiss, an explosion! ... Humankind had never known a love as great as this one.’_

Robbe sighs, fingertips teasing himself, eyes still fixed on the screen as he watches Sander stare into the camera, _‘No but Robbe... I really miss you. The two of us, forever.’_

Just as Sander speaks those words, Robbe moans, the need becoming unbearable now.

He pauses the video, quickly pulling his briefs off and throwing them over the side. Lying back again, he lets out a small whimper as the hem of the cream jumper skims the tip of his cock. 

He rewinds the video to start and puts the phone back on the bed, closing his eyes to just listen to Sander’s voice, slowly sliding his hands back down his chest, his tummy, to the creases of his hips, in between his thighs, feeling his legs fall open yet again at Sander’s words.

_my dear Robbe … our story … my dear … the two of us forever … I really miss you ..._

‘I really miss you,’ Robbe repeats, barely more than a whisper, but he needs it now, needs to not just hear Sander’s words but _feel_ them in the room, on his _lips_.

‘The two of us forever,’ he sighs, fingers inching down his taint again, driving him wild just the way Sander does, ‘ _the two of us forever…’_

He’s not just listening to the video now, he’s imagining Sander right there with him, on top of him, pressing him into the bed and teasing him with almost-kisses and dirty ideas.

When Robbe’s fingers reach his hole, he breathes a long sigh of relief, and starts to circle it, tap it, wishing his fantasy-Sander would just go on, just put him out of his misery, but loving that he won’t. That he’ll keep him right there on edge. 

So instead, Robbe writhes under the touch and imagines out loud what Sander would say. 

‘Baby… you’re so keen for it, aren’t you?’ Robbe sighs, shivering at Sander’s words coming right through him.

‘I love seeing you like this. Are you going to beg for it?’

Robbe’ eyes roll back in his head and he can almost _feel_ Sander’s breath on his face, his knees spreading his thighs wider apart. He whimpers, subsumed in the totality of Sander’s effect on him.

It feels like he’s being held, being _claimed_ by him, and Sander’s not even in the damn _room_.

The last of the wandelingen video plays out, but Robbe needs more, _now,_ so he pushes up on his elbow, instinctively reaching for the lube in the drawer next to the bed. As he quickly dunks his hand in, he locates the lube— right next to the vibrating plug he’d bought for Sander’s birthday. 

Robbe blushes.

He’d ordered it online to be delivered to the apartment, not wanting to risk his mom freaking out about a suspiciously discrete package in the mailbox.

He smiles at the thought, rolling his eyes.

He’d picked this particular one, thinking it could be a fun thing to play with while they were apart, fantasizing about having it inside him while Sander watched him on screen, maybe using an app on his phone to control it, to control _him_.

It came with a remote too, and Robbe had wrapped it in a red bow and everything, only to chicken out the night before Sander’s birthday, deciding on another gift instead. He’d completely forgotten about it since.

He brings it with him back to the bed, to take a closer look at it.

It looks kind of beautiful, sleek and sexy, curving _just_ right, and he just knows it will feel heavenly pressing against his prostate.

It even feels nice in his hand too, the black silicone smooth and soft to the touch as he runs his fingers along the curve to where it’s thickest. He presses the button on the remote, biting his bottom lip in anticipation as the plug starts sending tiny vibrations through the skin of his fingertips. 

He plays a little with the remote, testing out the different settings, touching his cheek with it, then his nose, huffs out a laugh at the tickling sensations at different speeds and patterns against the sensitive skin there. 

Then, licking his lips, he brings it under the cream sweatshirt. 

He touches it to his left nipple and Robbe has to bite down hard to not whine out loud with the intensity of the sensation and the sudden spike of arousal it sends down his spine.

Robbe knows his nipples are sensitive, but this is on a whole other level, and he can’t help but squirm a bit with how the vibrations seem to travel through his body and settle right between his thighs.

Then, he makes a quick decision. 

Turning the vibrations off, Robbe drops the remote on the pillow next to him and lubes up the plug, feeling a fleeting pinch of guilt for doing this without Sander, for not waiting for him, but there’s still at least an hour until he’ll get there, and Robbe desperately needs something _now_. Surely, Sander won’t mind him testing it out?

Lying back down, Robbe opens the video to replay again, the hand holding the plug searching back down to where he misses Sander the most, and Robbe imagines it’s Sander easing in between his cheeks, the thick head of his cock teasing his sensitive taint instead of a toy, circling his hole, pressing gently against his rim.

Dropping his head back on the pillow with a sigh, he closes his eyes and lets his instincts guide him, listening to Sander’s words 

_my dear Robbe … our story … my dear … the two of us forever … I really miss you ..._

**

As he races around the corner to Robbe’s street, Sander feels almost high with anticipation. He pedals with such speed he almost can’t stop outside Robbe’s apartment, and the brakes screech as he suddenly pulls them and has to wheel back to park the bike.

He checks the time and smiles - a full 39 minutes early.

The dinner had ended sooner than Sander had expected and he had (literally) jumped at the opportunity to leave and get more time with Robbe.

He’d texted him twice but with no response, so much so he wondered if Robbe had already fallen asleep, or if he’s maybe busy preparing for tonight, showering and maybe even douching - despite Sander insisting it isn’t necessary. 

‘But I like it better when I know I’m ready for it,’ Robbe would say, blushing sweetly at first, before stating firmly, ‘This is 100% for me, Sander.’

And Sander loves how much Robbe has grown, how comfortable he is in his own skin now, even if he still blushes prettily when Sander pulls him close in the empty isle at the grocery store and licks along his earlobe, whispering all the filthy things he’d do to him right there on the floor if it wasn’t for that camera in the ceiling. Not missing how Robbe’s cheeks burn an even brighter pink, looking up at that camera with him, wondering if someone might be watching them right now. 

Sander smiles at the thought as he locks the bike and dashes into the apartment building, sprinting up the stairs.

He loves how confident Robbe has become, how aware he is of his own body, his needs and desires, now that he’s finally letting himself feel them. And Sander would dedicate his whole life to take care of those needs and desires, if Robbe asked him to. 

He’s so giddy when he gets to the apartment door, biting his lip in anticipation as he takes out the spare key Robbe gifted to him for his birthday, and lets himself in.

‘Robbe??’ he calls, smiling at himself when he hears the excitement in his own voice. ‘Baby, I’m early…’

No response. 

He pauses, listening for the shower, but hears nothing but the buzzing of the old refrigerator in the kitchen.

Taking off his boots, he steps further into the apartment, tries not to feel too disappointed at the possibility of Robbe already being asleep. They have the whole week to themselves, after all.

He walks down the hallway, sees the line of light across the floorboards, and places his hand on the door as he approaches. 

‘Robbe?’ he calls, softly this time, but he’s surprised when he hears a whimper at the exact same time.

Pausing, he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, questions of worry flashing through his mind

_Is Robbe okay, is he hurt? Is he crying--_

‘Fuck yes’ he hears then, immediately followed by a moan, ‘Take it, baby. C’mon.’

Sander relaxes, realizing Robbe is just watching porn to kill time until he gets there.

But then, Robbe makes a sound that Sander has only ever heard when he’s being edged.

Sander can’t help himself.

He spreads his fingers on the glass door and edges it open a little more.

As the door inches open, his gaze lands on the bed, where he first sees the duvet scrunched up at the foot of the mattress.

He hears another stuttering groan, sending a spike of desire through him as he recognises it, pushing the door a little more open.

And then he sees _everything._

Robbe, curled in on himself with both hands between his thighs working a black toy of sorts inside himself, his legs raised to his chest and headphones on, and he’s-

 _He’s_ _wearing Sander’s sweatshirt._

The breath is driven from his lungs and his heart rate jumps.

‘Robbe?’ he gasps, so aroused and proud and _curious_ , he has to remind himself Robbe probably can’t hear him. 

It feels like he’s watching it all on film in slow motion as he slowly steps into the room, hesitant, his skin tight and hot with how badly he needs to touch Robbe right now, but still keeping a distance, not wanting to scare him, to embarrass him.

Sander feels a pang of guilt for watching Robbe like this, clearly not knowing someone’s in the room with him as he writhes on the bed, eyes closed and both hands thrusting between his legs, but Sander just can’t take his eyes off of him.

Then, Robbe parts his lips, whispering quietly.

‘Sander... _please’_

**

_‘Please’_ Robbe repeats, this time a little louder.

He is so close. So close he can feel his rim tighten around the plug, so close he can do nothing but screw his eyes shut and _beg,_ deep in his fantasy, imagining Sander running a hand up and down his chest, tongue heavy on his neck, at his ear, fingers teasing Robbe’s nipples as he fucks into him at a pace that matches the way Robbe’s thrusting the plug inside his ass.

Robbe’s gut twists with desire and he sighs, ‘Please baby, let me come, please, _please_ …’

Suddenly, Robbe senses a shadow pass him and jolts up, eyes wide open and thighs clasped together around his hand tightly, shocked and embarrassed to see Sander standing there in the doorway, his gaze an undefinable mix of warm and dark, caring and possessive. 

It’s such a surprise Robbe wonders if he is still fantasising, but then real-Sander says something, and Robbe pulls off the earphones with his free hand.

‘Fuck, sorry, sorry, I-’ he says, shyly.

Sander shakes his head and smiles at him, slowly walking towards him, hands raised in apology.

‘No no baby, _I’m_ sorry, I shouldn’t have sneaked up on you like that, dinner finished early and, and—‘

Sander stutters, and Robbe can tell he’s caught sight of the plug in his hand in between his thighs.

Robbe flushes all the way up his cheeks, his breath still coming hard and fast, and he tries to speak, but only stuttering sounds come out. 

And Sander doesn’t say anything, just smirks down at him as he sits down on the edge of the bed next to him, still fully clothed, gently placing a hand on Robbe’s thigh, like he’s trying to ease the tension there.

He must notice how hard Robbe’s closing his legs, but he doesn’t point it out, doesn’t ask him about it, just slowly moves his gaze up and down Robbe’s body, licking his lips and making Robbe feel so exposed, so sexy, so so _close_.

‘I didn’t mean to interrupt you…’ Sander says then, softly, palm still warm on Robbe’s skin.

Robbe relaxes into it, feeling the tension in his legs ease slightly at the touch.

‘I just couldn’t stop watching’ Sander murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of Robbe’s mouth.

Then, he kisses along his jaw and down to his earlobe, slowly sucking it in between his teeth. 

‘You looked so beautiful, Robbe, so delicious’ he murmurs against his ear.

Robbe squirms, loving this already, how Sander knows exactly what to say, how to touch him.

Robbe can’t help but reach up and pull him closer, twisting his hands in Sander’s hair, guiding his mouth down to his shoulder, his collarbone, down over _Sander’s_ cream jumper. 

Just then, Sander runs his hands under the sweatshirt, pushing it up Robbe’s chest and leaning further down, connecting his lips to Robbe’s nipple, sucking gently.

Robbe gasps, arching his back, Sander’s tongue sending jolts of pleasure through his body just like the plug when he tested it there, but this feels warmer, _wetter,_ and he lets out a deep groan, fingers pulling Sander’s hair harder. 

‘You couldn’t wait for me any longer, hm,’ Sander murmurs and pops off.

He looks at Robbe hungrily, gaze raking down his chest and tummy to where Robbe’s hand is still tucked in between his thighs, then slowly back up to lock eyes with him.   
  
Robbe just blushes, biting his bottom lip.

‘So, are you gonna let me see?’ Sander coos, ‘What you were doing before I got here, Robin?’

Robbe squirms again and blushes even more at that, hot and submissive, barely able to look at Sander for fear of coming just from this, just from Sander’s words and his _gaze_ on him. 

But Sander leans down, running the tip of his nose along Robbe’s.

‘It’s just me…’

Sander’s whispering, easing his hand down Robbe’s abs and over his dick, down his taint, all the way to take a hold of Robbe’s hand where it’s still holding on to the plug, squeezing it gently.

‘You make me so proud, baby.’

Only managing to make a broken sound at Sander’s praise, Robbe’s eyes roll back in his head as he follows Sander’s lead and slowly eases the plug back in. 

‘Oh god, my baby is so hot,’ Sander murmurs, kissing down Robbe’s neck again as his own hand curls around the hand Robbe had used to fuck himself.

‘My baby, just lying here in my clothes, touching himself, too excited to wait for me to get home…’

Robbe feels shivery with how close he is, his cock so hard against his abdomen, getting friction only from the inside of Sander’s wrist and the softness of his shirt.

Robbe’s breath is shallow and laboured as he starts moving his hand again, Sander quietly whispering into his ear.  
  
‘That’s my good boy.’

It’s enough to drive him right to the edge.

‘Sander… _please_ ,’ Robbe sighs, kissing Sander’s jaw, anywhere he can reach.

Sander is still cupping Robbe’s hand, feeling how he thrusts the toy inside, but otherwise he’s just watching him.

‘Nuh-uh,’ Sander whispers, moving both hands to Robbe’s sides now, towering over him, ‘you’re going to come just like this, fucking yourself for me...’ 

He draws out the words, his eyes rake over Robbe’s skin again as he slips in between Robbe’s legs, knees keeping his thighs spread out, ‘...while I take in … _every_ … _single_ … _detail_.’

Robbe shivers again, feeling his legs fall open even further at those words, loving how much he can _trust_ Sander with this.

He twists his wrist just right, finally succumbs to being watched, to putting on a show.

He teases his taint with his free hand and moans, fucking the toy inside his ass with a little more intent, feeling the way his orgasm builds, sparking out from his groin to his thighs, and up his spine.

It feels so much better just with Sander in the room like this. Already, Robbe feels like he’s subsumed in a wave of pleasure, his head barely afloat.

He stretches out, hoping Sander knows what he wants. And thankfully, Sander reads him well, leans down to kiss and nip at Robbe’s neck again.

Robbe groans, so turned on by the fact that he’s almost naked with a fully clothed Sander on top of him, clearly enjoying the sight but refusing to touch yet, except to leave a mark there on his skin - just the way he likes it. 

‘I’m-,’ Robbe stutters, as he feels Sander leave a bite mark, loving the way it stings just a little.

Sander’s tongue feels so hot on his skin, he briefly dreams about it dominating him everywhere, anywhere.

‘Yes, baby?’ Sander murmurs, kissing along his jaw to his lips, and it feels like Robbe is burning up, lips tingling, _starving_ for touch.

‘I’m-‘ Robbe moans again, his mouth falling open as he arches up to Sander, the tip of the plug prodding right against his prostate as Sander catches Robbe’s quivering lip with his teeth. 

‘Ah, ah’ Robbe moans, high-pitched and desperate, tethering to the edge now.

‘I’m- I’m... _yours_ ’ he promises, fucking himself harder for Sander.

‘Yeah you are,’ Sander sighs back.

Sander licks into his mouth, just once, just enough to set every nerve ending in Robbe’s body on fire, but not nearly enough to soothe the need that’s building rapidly in his body.

‘You’re _all_ mine’ Sander whispers against his lips, ‘So when I say _come_ , you’re going to come for me, ok?’

Robbe nods frantically, ignoring the strain in his arm, feeling his orgasm ready to break over him any moment now.

It feels enormous, too big for his body, but he wants to hold it a bit longer, knowing that Sander will pull it right out of him any minute now. Trusting him with the decision. He’ll know what to do, he’ll make it so good.

‘What were you thinking about?’ Sander asks then, just a whisper. ‘Moaning and whimpering like that, what were you thinking about, baby?’

Arching his back and sighing brokenly, Robbe whines in response, flushing all the way down his chest, his body alight with embarrassment and submissive desire from knowing Sander had watched him, _heard_ him, whispering dirty words to himself. The steady flow of precum from his slit reminding him of how much he actually wants that, how desperate he was for Sander to find him, to _hear._

But he knows Sander expects an answer too, and Robbe swallows hard, already a little overwhelmed with what he is about to say out loud to his boyfriend.

‘I...’ Robbe starts, and Sander smirks down at him, waiting.

Robbe’s eyes roll back, still fucking himself furiously, and Sander’s hand comes down to wrap around Robbe’s throbbing dick, thumb teasing the slit where it’s leaving dark precum stains on the cream coloured hem of his sweatshirt. But Sander looks like he couldn’t care less about that right now, as he curls his fingers and palm around Robbe and starts to tug and caress, matching his pace to the movement of Robbe’s hand.

‘F-fuck, fuck, ah, ah, _ahhh_ ,’ Robbe sighs, tilting his hips in time with Sander’s hand as he lightly jerks him off, his big hand that makes Robbe’s look so small, feel so good. 

‘Tell me, Robin,’ Sander encourages and glances the tip of his nose off of Robbe’s, teasing him with the promise of a proper kiss.

‘I- I was thinking about you... finding me like this,’ Robbe admits, his face red with hot embarrassment, his breath coming in short gasps, ‘H-How you would... _touch_ me’

‘How I would touch you, _and_...’ Sander says, his voice dark and sweet like melted honey, and Robbe wants to feel it on him, wants to _taste_ it. 

‘How you would- how you would hold me down and make me _come_ , Sander, _fuck_ …’

Robbe groans, breaking into a near-whimper, tilting his head to the side, eyes screwed shut as he feels himself slip under, overstimulated and so keen to climax he could cry.

‘You want that, baby? You want me to make you come?’ Sander asks, and Robbe whines loudly, a non-verbal plead.

‘You want me to hold you down and make you come in my hand, hm? While I watch you? While I see you make a mess of yourself and my shirt, just for me?’

Robbe cries out, ‘ _Please’_ letting go of the plug still inside him to grab at the sheets, all splayed out under Sander, hips bucking up to meet the movements of Sander’s hand, of Sander’s breath on his skin.

And it seems to be all Sander needs to tighten his grip, accelerating his pace.

‘That’s it, baby. You can come. Come for me now, I want to see it. Make me proud.’

Instantly, like Sander has hit an invisible button, Robbe’s entire body lights up, stretched like a string through space and time as his climax hits and hits again, eyes shut and head tilted back as his hips pivot downwards.

Robbe’s breath is caught in his throat and it feels like his skin and mind have been blanked out with pleasure, his body thrashing on the bed as he feels one, two, then _three_ waves of orgasm one after the other, and the blood rushes to his head before he releases a long, loud moan of relief. 

Then he feels cum fly hot and fast from this throbbing cock and onto his tummy, his hips, and, as he already knows, Sander’s shirt.

The thought and the image make his orgasm last a little bit longer, and he sighs out again, sinking back into the bed, his eyes slowly opening up to see Sander tracing a finger along his hip crease, catching the cum there and bringing it to his lips, licking it clean. 

Robbe shudders in desire, and raises a hand drunkenly to caress Sander’s jawline, murmuring _ik zie u graag_ as he melts back into the mattress.

Sander strips off his jacket and t-shirt and plumps down next to him, lying back on the pillow with a satisfied groan, and Robbe can’t help but laugh a little.

‘What’s this?’ Sander asks suddenly, curiously, pulling the small remote out from under his head.

Robbe’s eyes widen when he sees it in Sander’s hand, only managing to stutter out a ‘It’s the remo— Sander, don’t—‘

 _‘Aaah!’_ he cries out, his entire body jolting forward when the plug starts buzzing inside his ass, overstimulated and sensitive from his barely minute-old orgasm. ‘Sander, _please,_ turn it off!’ Robbe pleads, still he can’t deny the burning desire he feels almost instantly, his dick already half hard again from just this, twitching in interest under Sander’s shirt.

‘Oh!’ Sander immediately turns it off, and Robbe can finally breathe again.

That is, until his eyes meet Sander’s above him, resting on his elbow as he leans in over Robbe, eyes wide and dark, _‘Oh...’_

‘Nee’ Robbe shakes his head, giggling.

It doesn’t take a lot of effort to read Sander’s mind, from the way he’s smirking.

’ _Nee nee_ ’ he tries, as Sander nods insistently.

‘When did you get this?’ Sander smiles, visibly a little surprised as he traces his free hand down to tap at the plug still buried inside him.

‘I…’ Robbe starts, biting his bottom lip, feeling ridiculous somehow, but still hoping Sander would like it, ‘It’s actually your birthday present. I was supposed to tell you during quarantine, and give you the controls, but I- I panicked at the last minute, and just gave you the key to the apartment instead, I’m sorry-’

‘Hey’ Sander stops him, voice suddenly serious, ‘That key is the best birthday gift I’ve ever gotten, ok?’ he says and Robbe blushes, smiling.

Sander smiles back.

‘Now tell me about the _second-best_ gift I’ve ever gotten’ Sander’s smile curls into a smirk, still staring down at Robbe, his gaze warm and curious.

‘You really bought it for _me_?’

‘Yeah,’ Robbe says, drunk on the promise in Sander’s eyes.

‘I… I’d imagined us using it when we were self-isolating. That you… you would have the controls and it wouldn’t feel so much like two people just jerking off and instead, like you were, you were _here_ with me again.’

Sander leans down, finally connecting their lips again and kissing Robbe sweetly, then incresingly hungry, as he grabs hold of Robbe’s wrist with his free hand, pushing it up to the pillow and pinning him down.

Robbe squirms under him, loving the feeling of being held like this, being taken care of, finally, after separated for too long.

‘You,’ Sander hums in between kisses, ‘are,’ _kiss,_ ‘the,’ _kiss_ , ‘naz!’

Sander smiles and continues singing despite Robbe’s objections to his eternal Bowie references, ‘...With god-given ass. But boy, could he play guitar!’

‘Dork’ Robbe sighs, eye rolling.

‘Careful now’ Sander teases, waving the remote in front of him in warning.

And Robbe would probably stop, if it wasn’t for the fact that he wants it now, wants Sander to take him apart again, Bowie references and all.

So he bites his lips and tilts his chin up in challenge, murmuring a quiet, 

‘Or _else?_ ’

  
  


*

A little bit of drool falls out of the corner of his mouth as Robbe moans, _loudly_ , now he’s remembered he doesn’t have to be quiet.

‘Baby, it’s only on the first level.’

Robbe writhes as Sander stretches languidly next to him, naked now too, and clearly smug with how Robbe is already sensitive and desperate.

‘Shut _u-up_ \--’ Robbe trails off into another breathless moan when Sander touches the remote, turning it up another level, and it’s already _so much_.

Robbe’s legs contract, knees coming up off the bed as he pushes his feet into it. 

‘You like it?’ Sander asks, his voice so deep it’s almost a purr, and Robbe nods, eyes closed, curls bouncing on the pillow.

‘Can I see?’ Sander continues, and Robbe can tell he’s almost drooling too.

Robbe pauses in a fleeting moment of insecurity, and quickly Sander adds, ‘We don’t have to, if you don’t-’

‘No, it’s ok’ Robbe reassures him, relaxes into the bed again and sighs, ‘It’s ok.’

‘ _Just_ "ok”?’ Sander teases.

‘Is this not really doing it for you?’ he asks, raising the vibration to the next level and Robbe gasps, his hands curling in the sheets, whining when the plug moves inside him.

‘Yes, fuck Sander, just- just do it’

It’s not often Robbe gives up control in his life, but he just can’t help it with Sander, can’t help wanting to let go and give himself over completely, if only just for a moment.

And Sander groans when he hears it, when he feels Robbe soft and pliant next to him. Shifting to his knees, he positions himself in front of Robbe on the bed. 

‘Alright, open your legs for me.’

Robbe squirms, squeezing his thigh together.

’Robin’

Half embarrassed, half loving it so much he wants to draw out the moment, he presses his knees together harder despite Sander’s instruction.

Sander watches him and raises an eyebrow, but he doesn’t say anything more yet.

Instead he leans down, kissing both of Robbe’s ankles. Slowly, delicately, he kisses up Robbe’s shins, his big hands massaging Robbe’s calves, until he reaches his knees. 

He looks down at Robbe then, his eyes dark with intent, kissing the inside of first one knee, then the other, and Robbe whimpers with it, conceding.

‘Good boy.’

Sander hums in delight, sliding his hand in between Robbe’s thighs, kissing his legs all the way open, up the soft milky skin of his inner thigh to his hip creases, licking lightly along Robbe’s neglected dick, hard and slick against his tummy.

Holding Robbe thighs open, he pulls back slightly to have a closer look.

‘Fuck’ Sander moans, eyes fixed on the plug vibrating in inside Robbe’s ass. 

He tugs at it gently, the sudden change of angle making Robbe hiss with sensitivity, but still keeping his legs open.

Sander lets out a breathy moan, almost a _growl,_ at the sound and sight of Robbe submitting like this, right at his fingertips.

‘Damn, I’m already close just from watching you,’

Sander says with a surprising self-conscious laugh, his hand reaching down to palm at his own cock, thick and full against Robbe’s thigh, ‘It’s not going to take much.’

Robbe smiles, feeling a little proud, a little extra pretty, and reaches out for Sander’s chest, pulling him down, closer, almost on top of him again.

Sander kisses the tip of his nose, then his lips as he increases the vibration yet again.

‘Oh, oh god, _please’_ Robbe begs in between kisses, the pulsations forcing a high whimper from him as he arches his back and then groans so loudly it makes him break out in a sweat, curls already damp with it.

‘You look like an angel’

Sander slowly sits back on his heels, fingers lightly tracing over Robbe’s biceps, down his forearms to where Robbe’s hands are curled into the duvet, grabbing a hold of his wrists and moving them down close to his sides, placing a knee on top of each of them, just like he’d do when he’s got Robbe tackled in a tickle-fight.

This time, though, Robbe can tell he’s got something more than _tickling_ in mind. 

‘P-please,’ Robbe pleads, ‘please, Sander, please... _talk_ to me-’ 

Sander smirks at that, knowing exactly what Robbe means, what he needs, eyes glinting with mischief.

‘I’m going to make a mess of you.’

‘Y-Yes’ Robbe sighs, submits, legs falling open over Sander’s thighs, and as Robbe glances down to watch him, he sees how hard Sander is too, so ready he even drips some precum onto Robbe’s thigh. It makes Robbe dizzy.

‘But I want to see you work for it first,’ Sander says then, looking down at where Robbe’s most open.

Robbe squirms under his darkened gaze, squeezing and relaxing the muscles around his rim to push and pull at the plug, knowing instinctively that’s what Sander wants to see. 

It feels so dirty, so _wanton_ , and he tries to breathe through it, the weight of Sander’s knees on his wrists grounding him, and he’s so ready, so ready and desperate for his boyfriend to just come on him already. If that’s what he meant by _mess_ anyway, and Robbe so hopes it is.

‘That’s it, baby, keep going,’ Sander coos.

He’s got one hand wrapped around his own cock as the fingertips of his free hand trace up Robbe’s aching dick, barely even touching properly, just teasing. 

‘You’re so beautiful like this, all spread out for me,’ Sander whispers.

Robbe feels his back arch off the bed in response, his legs trembling around Sander, wanting to show Sander all of him, even as his ass is pulsating. 

‘That’s it, that’s my good boy. You’re so hungry aren’t you?’

Sander smiles, his fingers finding their way down to the plug still buzzing away inside Robbe, ‘Such a hungry little hole, taking that plug _so_ nicely. Are you gonna come again, baby?’ 

_‘Nee’_ Robbe whines at the back of his throat, squeezing his eyes shut and biting the inside of his cheek to not come right there and then.

‘Y-you’re the one who’s supposed to come next,’ Robbe complains, ‘ _On_ me ...’

‘Aw, so eager for it, are we?’ Sander coos, his hand now tight around himself.

Robbe loves watching Sander jerk off to him. Suddenly he understands the appeal of this whole situation from Sander’s perspective, and it makes him hot with arousal all over again.

‘You want it, Robin? You want my come?’

‘Yes, _please’_ he urges, pulling his knees up to his chest, willing with every fibre of his being that Sander will come all over the plug, on his hole and taint, on his thighs, just _claim_ him.

‘Is this what you imagined would happen, hm?’ Sander groans, ‘When I came in here and found you? Were you thinking about holding yourself open so I could come on your pretty little hole?’

Robbe whines through his nose and nods keenly, his brain scrambling for words but drawing a blank, his whole body taut with his near-climax as the plug pulsates inside him, right against his prostate, making him convulse with pleasure.

And he’s watching Sander work himself in quick strokes, hips thrusting up into his hand, knowing he’s about to see the blissful look on Sander’s face when he finally lets go, which never fails to make him excited and nervous and amazed all at once. 

‘Please, I wanna feel it,’ Robbe whines, tilting his hips up, pleading with his whole body for Sander to just do it.

And Sander is pushed over the edge at those words, letting out a deep groan, his jaw dropping as his hand tightens around his tip, aiming it directly at Robbe’s hole.

Quick, warm spurts of cum land on his taint, his inner thighs, over the plug, still vibrating inside him. Robbe cries out when he feels the way Sander gives it tohim, the way it feels to be the only one who gets this part of him, and his own orgasm cascades through him in response, lengthened by the volume of Sander’s moaning, the heat of his cum and his hands on Robbe’s body.

It feels more intense the second time, especially when it’s untouched, and it nearly _hurts_ , the way it steals his breath and freezes his muscles and feels almost unending. 

Sander turns down the level on the remote and releases the hold of Robbe’s wrists from under his knees.

Just when Robbe thinks it’s about to end, reaching for the plug to take it out, Sander grabs a hold of his hand again.

‘You’re going to come one more time.’

’No’

’Yes, you are.’

‘No, I _can’t_ ’ Robbe cries out, head shaking frantically from side to side, still breathing through the aftershocks of his now _second_ orgasm tonight.

‘I think you can’ Sander states matter-of-factly, hushes him when Robbe whines in response, drawing small circles with his thumb on the back of Robbe’s hand to soothe him.

 _‘Noo...’_ Robbe whimpers, feeling with renewed force just how hot he is, damp curls sticking to his forehead.

‘No...?’ Sander checks in then, eyes searching Robbe’s now.

‘....no?’ Robbe says again, this time a little hesitant, suddenly a tiny bit curious if he _could_ actually come a third time, noticing how the spot inside him that felt almost painful with oversensitivity just moments ago is starting to tingle again, in a good way, starting to respond to the low vibrations of the plug still snug inside him.

‘ _Red-_ no or _yellow-_ no?’ Sander asks then, still holding Robbe’s hand gently, and something about this, about how safe he feels right now, how _loved_ he knows he is, makes Robbe keen to explore this new territory with Sander, curious to learn about his own limits.

‘... _green_ -no’ he whispers, blushing, and Sander just nods, smiling, leaning down to kiss him calm, his tongue soft and soothing against Robbe’s burning lips.

’You’re doing so well’

‘Will you stay here—’ Robbe breathes into the kiss, ‘Hold me through it?’ he asks, shyly.

Sander cups his face with his free hand, bringing their foreheads together as he closes his eyes.

‘Altijd,’ he whispers.

They lock eyes again and Robbe takes in a deep breath, nodding once before Sander turns the vibration up.

He doesn’t stop until it’s at the highest level, as if he knows by instinct this will have to go fast, that Robbe can only hold on for so long.

_‘Fff-fuu- uhhnghh’_

Robbe cries out, feeling charged like a magnet, wired with the intensity of pleasure pulsating through him, like an electric current creating a magnetic field with the sole purpose of pulling them closer together, ‘San- Sa- _ahnggg_ ’

‘Shh… I’m here’ Sander hushes.

He presses down onto Robbe and places little kisses all over his face, his eyelids and flushed cheeks, his parted lips.

‘Do you want me to touch you, baby?’ 

‘I don’t- I don’t- _know’_ Robbe whines, not able to form any coherent sentences anymore but looking up at Sander with absolute need, sweat slick on his brow, on his abs beneath him, and behind his knees where they’re now wrapped around Sander hips, clinging to him tightly. 

‘Just a little maybe?’ Sander hums, and Robbe nods frantically, feeling tears slip out from the corner of his eyes, immediately replaced by Sander’s soft lips, kissing them away. 

He takes a big breath, trying to centre himself, as Sander smiles down at him, moving one hand down Robbe’s throat, further down his chest, then slipping it in between their bodies to wrap around the both of them and Robbe feels like he might black out.

His entire body is shaking with the vibrations and Sander’s half hard cock sliding against his own, and his face twists in a silent scream as the third orgasm is pulled from him, _ripped_ out of him violently and without grace.

Robbe can’t help but look down between them, watching his throbbing cock contracting helplessly with nothing to show for it, not a single drop of cum left in his aching balls, completely drained.

He can feel the veins stand out in his neck before he finally falls down from his climax, feeling like he’s falling endlessly through time and space until he lands back on the mattress, where Sander is running fingers through his hair, speaking to him softly.

As Robbe feels the last ebb of his climax fade away, and Sander gently removes the plug, immediately in its place is a wave of sudden shock. Like a warm, soft blanket was pulled out from under him, and he’s faced with the cold, hard reality.

Robbe hides his face in his right elbow, horrified to sense tears gather at the corner of his eyes, and his chest start to contract with a sob. He realises he’s still shaking.

‘Robbe… hey, baby-’ Sander whispers, gently touching Robbe’s arms, ‘Robbe, are you alright? I’m so sorry if I-’

‘No no, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just- I don’t know, I felt-’ Robbe cuts himself off, lost for words, then looks up at Sander from under his arm, ‘It felt _so_ good but … so intense? I can’t explain it. I… I think I just-’

He trails off, still confused and a little ashamed.

Sander nods, and caresses Robbe’s arms, chest, and hips.

‘You got overwhelmed maybe?’ he asks, quietly.

Robbe nods, but can’t think of anything to say when he’s this full of shame, still holding back tears. 

‘Hey,’ Sander says, lifting his chin, ‘it’s nothing to worry about. As long as you’re ok?’

‘Just… self-conscious,’ Robbe replies, unable to make eye contact now. He avoids Sander’s gaze, wishing the ground would just swallow him up.

‘It’s the endorphins, I think,’ Sander whispers, caressing Robbe’s cheek. ‘It’s totally normal to feel a drop, especially after letting go completely like that.’

The words sink in with Robbe and he realises Sander is right. He’s got all the signs of an early sub-drop, and they did just try something very intense and different for them.

He takes a deep breath and slowly exhales, looking up at Sander before he kisses him. 

‘Better?’

‘A little.’

Relaxing more into the bed again, his breath lengthening, Robbe grounds himself with reassurance from Sander.

They kiss sweetly, entwined in the sheets, breathing syncing up with every gentle touch.

Then Sander sits back, with his chin perched on Robbe’s upright knee.

‘You know I love you, right?’

Distracted entirely by the feeling of Sander’s throat against his leg, the deep vibration of his voice feeling _incredible_ as it moves through his skin, still tingling with oversensitivity, Robbe is momentarily speechless.

‘Robbe?’ Sander asks, and the same vibration makes Robbe close his eyes, twitching with the aftershocks of three consecutive orgasms

‘Your voice…’ he sighs, ‘it feels so nice… so calming’

He knows the sentence makes little sense but he hopes Sander understands.

Sander smirks at him and without moving, he lowers his voice again.

‘I know somewhere else it’ll feel calming.’

Before Robbe can object, Sander puts his hands on Robbe’s knees and starts pulling them apart again, slowly, as if he can tell how sore Robbe is, how sensitive.

He watches Sander’s hair disappear between them, with Sander’s hands hooking around his hips, pulling them gently further down the bed.

Suddenly Robbe’s used hole is met with a soft, wet tongue. He gasps and writhes in the sheets when he feels Sander’s lips on his taint, murmuring.

‘I’m gonna kiss it better.’

Robbe shivers, and even though the heat and vibration of Sander’s mouth on his most sensitive place is almost too much stimulation so quickly after coming three times in a row, it does feel calming. Grounding, in a way Robbe can’t quite explain.

After the initial sharpness, Robbe feels himself ease into it, breathes with it, loving the way his body just trusts Sander, just knows that it can relax with him, that he’ll treat it right. 

Then Sander’s lips and tongue go back to Robbe’s hole, lavishing attention to every frayed nerve ending, and Robbe can do nothing but lie back, and take it all in.

The love and care Sander is offering him, insisting Robbe deserves it. And after this session, Robbe kind of feels like he does too.

Sander is so good with his mouth too, just going to town, making Robbe feel like he’s got the most delicious, desirable body in Belgium, driving the pleasure of aftercare to unparalleled heights.

It’s almost an out-of-mind experience when Sander rims him, he only exists in his skin, in the beat of his heart, in the heat and the slight ache in his sore muscles as he slowly comes down from his high. 

And he eases into it as he thinks about Sander _giving_ him this, treating rimming as aftercare, as something that should soothe and affirm and make him happy, and Robbe can’t help but sigh out a quiet ‘Thank you’ as he runs his fingers through Sander’s hair.

He doesn’t know how often he whispers _kzie u graag._ But however often, it’ll never be enough for him to express how Sander makes him feel. Especially like this.

Lifting his head from between Robbe’s thighs, Sander smiles up at him, and it drives the breath from Robbe’s lungs.

He looks beautiful and _wrecked_ , sweat beads clear on his brow, slick over his lips and chin, his tongue running along his teeth. 

‘How’d I do?’ he asks.

‘Kiss me and find out,’ Robbe smiles, grabbing at him, and Sander crawls up his body, moulding into him when he lays on top, his fingers knotting in Robbe’s hair as he eases into the kiss.

They make out lazily, just enjoying this freedom, remembering slowly how much they’ve missed this, how much they’ve craved it.

Robbe whispers affectionate nothings, running his hands slowly along Sander’s body, reacquainting himself with every curve, dip, hardness, softness. And Sander does too, revisiting the places Robbe knows he’s missed the most - his ears, his neck, his hands.

It’s comforting, quiet, and purely intimate. Robbe feels a deep part of him, empty and hurting from quarantine, beginning to heal. 

‘So...’ Sander smirks, picking up Robbe’s phone on the bed, ‘You ever gonna link me that porn you were watching? That shit sounded hot as fuck’

‘No, Sander!’ Robbe blushes, entirely forgotten about it, reaching to grab his phone from Sander, squealing when Sander presses a hand to his chest, holding it teasingly just out of reach. 

Putting on his earphones demonstratively, Sander glances first at Robbe then at the phone screen, clearly surprised to see his own face on there.

‘Robbe…’ he whispers as the last wandelingen video starts playing, smiling in something that looks like awe and delight.

‘Were you… you were jerking off to.. _me_?’

Robbe flushes a deep red, whining with embarrassment as he hides his face in Sander’s cream shirt next to him, regretting it immediately when he remembers the state _that_ thing is in.

‘Hey, baby, don’t be embarrassed’ Sander laughs, curling an arm around Robbe and pulling him back towards him.

‘It’s so hot’

‘It is?’ Robbe asks, still hiding his face in his hands.

‘The hottest thing ever’ Sander insists, running his hands up Robbe’s arms and shoulders, cupping his face.

‘You’re so perfect for me’’

‘I am?’ Robbe dares ask, peeking at Sander between his fingers, lipsing curling into a shy smile.

‘You are’ Sander nods, glances his nose off of Robbe’s.

’Most perfect in all of the universe?’ Robbe teases, pouting innocently.

Sander can’t help but smile, murmuring sweetly, ‘In _every_ universe, baby.’

  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm skamsnake on tumblr - come say hi!


End file.
